Dragon Ball Z Power Levels (Matrixkid's version)
Alright, I've had 2 people so far telling me that my powers are bad, and I have to say something about it. The thing about making a page about Dragon Ball Z power levels is that everyone has a different opinion about how powerful different people are. Some people agree with the 50x multiplier for Super Saiyan, some people disagree with it. Some people think that Goku gets stronger in his base form (Post Frieza saga), some people don't (I believe he does C:) I'm just saying, if you're one of those people who think that most people's power levels are wrong, then exit the page now, because this isn't 100% true do the Dragon Ball Z logic, it's just what I think makes sense. Saiyan saga Battle with Raditz Farmer-5 Raditz-1,205 Goku-400 (no weight clothing-595) Piccolo-386 (no weight clothing-572) Gohan-1 (rage-1,360) Training for Nappa and Vegeta (start of training) Krillin-202 Yamcha-210 Tien-240 Yajirobe-120 Gohan-50 Piccolo-390 Goku-444 (hypatheticly, gained power with zenkai). (after some time passed) Piccolo-1,800 Gohan-800 (feral-1,200) Great ape gohan-8,000 Goku-6,500 Battle with nappa and vegeta Krillin-1,300 (enraged-1,800) Yamcha-1,400 Tien-1,800 (enraged-2,400) Chiaotzu-900 Gohan-1,500 Piccolo-2,600 Saibamen-1,210 Nappa-8,000 Angered gohan-3,000 Goku-9,200 (IT'S OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!) Nappa (injured)-7,500 Gohan (after senzu bean)-1,750 Krillin (after senzu bean)-1,580 Goku-12,000 Vegeta-18,200 Goku (kioken)-13,000 (I thing making x2 the same as x1 kind of confusing so yeah). Goku (kioken x2)-26,000 Vegeta (powered up)-19,000 Goku (kioken x3 exausted)-38,000 Goku (kioken x4 exausted)-50,000 goku (exausted)-6,000 vegeta (after blutz waves ball)-17,500 great ape vegeta-175,000 goku (kioken x2)-13,300 krillin-1,700 gohan-1,850 vegeta (after being hit by spirit bomb)-9,000. Namek saga Gohan-3,030 Krillin-2,550 Vegeta-24,000 (recived Zenkai) Cui Cui-19,000 (said about putting Vegeta's power to shame, so it must be higher than when Vegeta was on Earth). Vegeta (fighting Dodoria)-25,000 Dodoria-22,000 Krillin (power unlocked)-25,500 Vegeta (fighting Zarbon)-26,600 Zarbon-24,000 Zarbon (transformed)-30,000 Vegeta (near death)-100 Apple-1,300 Vegeta (healed)-33,000 Zarbon-24,200 Zarbon (transformed)-30,600 Vegeta-35,000 Gohan (power unlocked)-31,000 Nail-48,000 Fighting the Ginyu Force Vegeta-36,000 Krillin-26,000 Gohan-32,000 Guldo-11,000 Reccome-55,000 Jeice-40,000 Burter-39,500 Goku-80,000 Captain Ginyu-100,000 (max)-120,000 Goku (Kaio-ken)-90,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x2)-180,000 Ginyu (Goku's body)-30,000 Goku (Ginyu's body)-32,500 Goku (injured)-20,800 Ginyu (sort of injured)-50,000 Nail vs Frieza Nail-48,005 Frieza (holding back big time)-53,000 Nail (after arm regeneration)-42,000 Nail (injured)-1,000 Battling Frieza Gohan-35,020 (powered up)-70,050 (max)-105,060 Krillin-30,500 (powered up)-61,000 (max)-92,000 Vegeta-45,000 (power unlocked)-450,000 (I think it is impossible for even Vegeta to get to Frieza's level by using Zenkai's, but in my version of Dragon Ball Z, Guru dies giving Vegeta his hidden potential because he agreed to fight). Frieza (3rd restrict form)-530,500 (powered up)-600,000 Vegeta (powered up)-840,000 Frieza (2nd restrict form) 1,200,000 Krillin (injured)-200 Gohan (1st hissy fit)-180,000 (after fit)-36,000 Krillin (healed)-99,000 Piccolo-66,000 Nail-20,000 Piccolo (fused with Nail)-1,300,000 Frieza (max)-1,600,500 Piccolo (max)-1,800,000 Frieza (1st restrict form)-2,500,000 Gohan (2nd hissy fit)-144,000 Vegeta-860,000 Vegeta (injured)-1 Frieza (true form "1%")-4,500,000 Gohan-120,000 Krillin-100,000 Vegeta (recived Zenkai)-1,250,000 (max)-2,500,000 Goku-140,000 Goku (power unlocked)-1,400,000 (Guru can unlock peoples power even after death!) Goku (max)-2,800,000 Frieza (50%)-5,000,000 Goku (Kaio-ken)-3,000,000 (x2)-5,800,000 Goku (Kamehameha wave (Kaio-ken x10))-28,000,000 Piccolo (power gained)-1,950,000 Goku (Spirit Bomb)-8,050,000 Gohan-40,000 Krillin-36,000 Goku-150,000 Piccolo-1,900,000 Frieza (50%)-4,900,000 (if the Spirit Bomb had actually hit him, it would have vaporized Frieza) Piccolo-1 Goku (angry)-3,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-8,950,362 Frieza (60%)-6,000,000 Frieza (70%)-7,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan/angry)-9,200,000 Frieza (70% after launching Death Ball)-6,500,000 Frieza (100%)-9,300,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-9,250,000 (had some time to rest) Frieza (vs Goku)-8,800,000 Goku-2,800,000 Frieza (chopped in half)-16,000 Frieza (healed slightly)-3,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan/healed Frieza)7,000,000 After battle on Namek (reviving the dead) Gohan-52,000 Krillin-44,000 Yamcha-36,000 Tien-48,000 Piccolo-1,600,000 (yes this is his average) Chiaotzu-12,000 Vegeta-1,300,000 Goku-1,520,000 (hypatheticly) Android saga Battle with King Cold Krillin-66,000 (max)-199,000 Gohan-80,000 (max)-240,000 Yamcha-40,000 (max)-120,000 Tien-56,000 (max)-170,000 Piccolo-1,680,000 (max)-2,210,000 Vegeta-1,360,000 (max)-3,820,000 Trunks-1,400,000 (max)-4,300,000 Trunks (super saiyan)-12,500,000 Mecha Frieza-10,200,590 King Cold-8,100,000 (unshown max)-15,000,000 (if he had powered up, he could of caused some trouble) King Cold (injured)-15,000 Goku-1,620,000 (max)-4,860,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-14,600,000 Cooler Movie Krillin-100,000 Gohan-142,000 Goku-2,000,700 Neiz-235,000 Doore-412,000 Piccolo-2,100,000 Salza-820,000 Cooler (50%)-4,200,000 Goku (injured)-900,000 Goku (healed)-2,200,000 (max)-6,700,000 Cooler (100%)-8,400,000 Cooler (transformed)-12,600,000 Goku (kioken)-7,370,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-20,100,250 Battle With Android 19 and 20 Yamcha-140,000 Tien-195,000 Piccolo-3,200,000 Krillin-154,000 Gohan-360,000 (trained extensively) Yajirobe-500 Goku-3,150,000 (with Heart Virus slight effect)-2,300,000 Android 19-14,500,000 (after absorbing Yamcha's energy)-15,000,000 Android 20-2,000,000 Yamcha (drained)-1 Yamcha (healed)-142,000 Goku-2,800,000 (starting to fight android 19) Goku (super saiyan)-25,000,000 Android 19-14,990,000 Goku (super saiyan, after firing the kameha wave)-23,000,000 Android 19 (after absorbing kameha wave)-20,000,000 Goku (super saiyan)-15,000,000 (full virus effect, base)-100 Vegeta-2,750,000 Vegeta (super saiyan)-24,800,000 Android 19-19,800,000 (after absorbing vegeta's energy)-23,000,000 Android 19 (after arms broke off)-10,000,000 Vegeta (super saiyan)-20,000,000 Vegeta (super saiyan, after healing)-25,400,000 Android 20 (after absorbing vegeta's blast and piccolo's energy)-2,300,000 Piccolo (max, energy partialy drained)-5,200,000 Android 20 (arm broken off)-1,2000,000 Krillin (max, battling android 20)-460,000 Battling Android 17 and 18 Piccolo (max)-5,600,000 Trunks-1,600,000 (max)-4,800,000 Vegeta-2,950,000 (Super Saiyan)-25,500,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan)-14,600,000 Tien (max)-590,000 Android 17-42,000,000 Android 18-44,000,000 Android 16-53,000,000 Vegeta (super saiyan, angery)-26,000,000 After Battle Tien-180,000 Piccolo-3,300,000 Vegeta-3,200,000 Trunks-1,900,000 Cell Appearing Piccolo (fused with Kami)-13,900,000 Vegeta-3,215,000 Trunks-1,920,000 Gohan-366,000 Krillin-158,000 Cell-20,000,000 (max)40,000,000 Piccolo (max)-41,000,000 Cell (absorbed some of piccolo's power)-43,000,000 Piccolo (max)39,000,000 Goku (re-awakened)-4,200,000 (gained zenkai from battle. plus I find it implausable how Vegeta is stronger than goku and yet after 2 years in the hypabolic time chamber, he is still weaker than goku after he trained for 1 year (possibly less) plus goku spent a lot of his training time training Gohan). Piccolo (max, vs android 17)-41,200,000 Android 17-42,000,000 Android 16-53,000,000 Piccolo (max, exausted)-37,000,000 Cell-26,000,000 (max)-52,000,000 Piccolo (defeted)-1 Cell (max, injured)-48,000,000 Cell (2nd form)-68,000,000 Tien (past max)-1,000,000 Tien (exausted)-100 Trunks-8,200,000 Vegeta-8,600,000 (max)-25,800,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan)-77,300,000 (max)-111,800,000 Vegeta (Super saiyan 2nd grade)-223,000,000 Cell (2nd form, Max)-98,000,000 Krillin-160,000 Android 16 (damaged)-28,000,000 Cell (perfect form, holding back)-280,000,000 Vegeta (2nd grade, max)-246,000,000 Trunks (super saiyan)-73,800,000 Trunks (2nd grade, mad)-230,000,000 (focused most time making this form more powerfull instead of making the form faster) Trunks (3rd grade!)-266,000,000 Cell (perfect form)-300,000,000 After Battle Goku-11,800,000 (theheretical base form) Gohan-12,200,000 (theheretical base form) Vegeta-8,750,000 Trunks 8,300,000 Battle with Broly Krillin-163,000 Soldiers-300 Trunks-8,320,000 Vegeta-8,800,000 Paragus-982,000 (after being with Broly for all those years he must have gained a huge amount of power) Broly-3,000,000 (hidden power)-31,600,000 Gohan-12,210,000 Goku-11,808,000 Broly (after finding "kakorot"/max)-94,800,000 Broly (Restricted Super Saiyan)-190,660,200 Broly (Super Saiyan)-282,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan!)-1,400,005,000 Goku (full power Super Saiyan)-306,000,000 Gohan (full power Super Saiyan)-317,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan 2nd grade)-216,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-1,420,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd grade)-230,000,200 Piccolo-89,000,000 Goku (injured, full power Super Saiyan)-250,000,000 Goku (power absorbed/full power Super Saiyan)-730,000,000 (in the real dbz, goku takes out broly in one punch, but in my version they battle and goku wins by escaping the planet). Fighting Hatchyack Goku-12,370,000 Gohan-12,900,000 Vegeta-9,298,000 Trunks-8,630,000 Piccolo-90,00,000 Lord Slug-15,000 (I think) Turlus-26,000 (I think) Frieza (100%)-10,000,000 Cooler (100%)-8,420,000 Raichi-10,000,000 (thats with shield on). 8 without (he is a ghost warrior of a tuffle). Hatchiack-1,620,000 (now in the game, Goku say's that Hatchiack is 5x stronger than Broly (lie) but people think that he is weaker, he is stronger because he did beat up all of them without taking damage (like Broly) after the battle with Broly and Hatchiack, I do think it is stupid that they died because of a beam struggle (and broly increases in power hint hint)). Goku (full powered Super Saiyan)-320,000,000 Gohan (full powered Super Saiyan)-335,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan max)-121,000,000 (ascended)-242,300,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan max)-112,190,000 (ascended)-224,400,000 Cell Games MR Satan-12 Krillin-164,000 Yamcha-152,000 Tien-230,000 Android 16-60,000,000 Piccolo-30,000,000 Goku (full powered Super Saiyan)-303,000,000 Gohan (full powered Super Saiyan)-310,000,000 Vegeta-9,410,000 Trunks-8,800,000 Cell-400,000,000 Goku (full powered Super Saiyan/max)-331,000,000 Goku (after Kamehameha/injured)-254,000,000 Cell (injured)-388,000,000 Gohan (full powered Super Saiyan/powered up)-358,000,000 (Gohan maintained his power level through high stammina) Cell (after senzu bean)-430,000,000 Cell JR's-177,000,000 Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Android 16-" (same as before) Goku (full powered Super Saiyan/max/injured)-220,000,000 trunks (Super Saiyan 2nd grade)-228,800,000 Vegeta (super saiyan 2nd grade)-244,660,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2)-1,100,000,000! Cell JR's (max)-196,000,000 Cell (exausted/powered up)-465,000,000 (this is the begining of the fight with Gohan SSj2) Cell (exausted/injured/max)-620,000,000 (this is before the Kamehameha) Cell (buffed up state/exausted)-690,000,000 Cell (Super Perfect)-760,000,000 (ok, cell is actually much stronger, but with the regeneration, pre-injuries and the ki he used, plus he just got the form, he is weakened). (without these conditions his power should be around 2 billion). Trunks (almost dead)-3.2 Vegeta (ascended super saiyan/mad/zenki)-290,000,000 Vegeta (unconcious)-30,000 (defense) Gohan (super saiyan 2/injured)-700,000,000 Yamcha (max)-458,000 Krillin (max)-500,000 Tien (max)-700,000 Piccolo (max)-91,000,000 Vegeta (ascended Super Saiyan/injured)-250,000,000 After Battle, on Dende's Palace Gohan-14,100,000 Yamcha-160,000 Krillin-170,000 Tien-236,000 Piccolo-33,000,000 Vegeta-10,650,000 Trunks-10,100,000 (he woke up from the dead!) Android 18-42,900,000. Trunks vs 17 and 18 (future) Trunks-10,121,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan)-91,090,000 Future 17-24,600,000 Future 18-26,600,000 Bojack Unbound This movie does not have a pacific time/age, but in my version, Trunks destroys the androids, almost 3 years later, goes back in time to tell everyone that he destroyed the androids, stays for a few days, enters the tournament and stays a few more days in the past (he goes for 1 more year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), goes in the future, gets a hair cut, kills Cell and helps to rebuild the city. Gohan-15,400,000 Yamcha-184,000 Krillin-205,000 Tien-438,000 piccolo-36,000,000 (max)-108,000,000 Trunks-12,000,000 (Super saiayn)(fighting Tien)-108,000,000 (fighting Kogu)-115,000,000 Kogu-40,000,000 (transformed)-104,000,000 Bido-180,000,000 Bujin-90,000,000 (he was able to hold his own against Gohan) Gohan-15,500,000 (Super Saiyan)-140,00,000 (full power)-405,000,000 Zagnya-160,000,000 Bojack-430,000,000 Vegeta-11,000,000 (ironicly, trunks is now stronger than Vegeta) (Super Saiyan 2nd grade)-286,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan 2nd grade)-315,000,000 Trunks (energy absorbed)-9,000,000 Bojack (transformed)-660,000,000 Gohan (super saiyan 2/madish)-1,300,000 After Battle Vegeta-11,300,000 Trunks-12,460,000 Gohan-15,900,000 After RoSaT Once Gohan defeats Bojack, Trunks decideds that he needs Super Saiyan 2, he asks Gohan how he got it, and went in the RoSaT. Once Trunks comes out of the RoSaT, he challenges Vegeta, he wins and then challenges Gohan and wins!! Trunks (vs vegeta)-18,900,000 (Super Saiyan)-170,100,000 (Full Power Super Saiyan)-491,300,000 Vegeta-11,500,000 (Super Saiyan)-103,000,000 (2nd grade)-304,000,000 Trunks (vs gohan)-19,000,000 (Full Power Super Saiyan)-492,100,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-1,480,000,000 Gohan-16,000,000 (Full Power Super Saiyan)-416,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-1,200,530,000 other world tournament Saga Goku-13,600,000 Pikkon-100,000,000 (Now this was a hard power level because I don't know if Goku went Super Saiyan or Full Power Super Saiyan. I am going to say that it was Full Power Super Saiyan). In my version, Cell had his power greatly reduced, otherwise he could just kill Goku and Pikkon. Frieza (70%)-7,001,000 King Cold (2nd Restrict Form)-12,000,000 Cell-108,000,000 Goku (False Super Saiyan)-82,000,000. Everyone else like Reccome had the same power level. The Other World Tournament Only some of the fighters are in order of the tournament Goku (fighting Caterpy)-13,680,000. (fighting Arqua)-13,700,000. (fighting Maraikoh/partially powered up)-14,300,000. north team: Olibu-172,000,000, Mijorin-39,700,000 (I haven't seen him fight but he fended off many invaders and lived), Sarta-15,300,000 (he defended his planets from meteorits (destroyed them). East team: Arqua-63,000 (water)-6,300,000 Chapuchai-39,000 West team: Maraikoh-11,000,000 Tapkar-26,000 South team: Froug-90,000 (expanded)-275,000 (that is mainly in weight). Torbie-16,000,000 Caterpy-6,000 (pupa state)-500, (ultimate form (hyperthetical))-6,000,000? Goku (max)-42,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-350,000,000 Pikkon (holding back)-40,000,000 (normal)-187,000,000 (no wieght training)-340,000,000 (Goku got a tiny bit lucky in this fight). Buu Saga Saiyaman Saga Gohan-13,700,000 (Super Saiyan)-123,500,000 (this is basicaly the power he has until the tournament). Goten-2,000,000 (I am really not sure what Goten's power should be). Videl-11 Sharperner-5 Mr satan-14 red shark gang leader-18 (I think it's nappa with a hat on). Trunks-2,200,000 Vegeta-29,760,000 (he has been training for 7 years strait). Videl (after training)-30 Krillin-304,000 (he probably did train, plus he lives with android 18!). yamcha-218,000 (at the world tournament it is 220,600). android 18-40,000,000 (the reason why there aren't many power levels is because there was no action, so there powers are about the same). Broly's 2nd Coming Videl-35 Goten-2,500,000 (super saiyan)-23,000,000 Trunks-2,730,000 (super saiyan)-24,800,000 Broly-40,000,000 (max)-121,000,000 (super saiyan)-364,000,000 Gohan-14,000,000 (full powered super saiyan)-364,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-1,830,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2)-1,100,000,000 Goten (worn)-560,000 trunks (worn)-568,000 krillin-313,000 Broly (LSSJ/after recovering from falling in lava)-1,860,000,000 Gohan (SSJ2/worn)-980,000,000 broly (LSSJ/charging up and firing the omega blaster)-1,920,000,000 (this is temporary). Gohan (SSJ 2/firing bros Kamehameha)-1,004,007,000 Goten (Super Saiyan/firing bros Kamehameha)-4,200,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan/firing Bros kamehameha)-4,600,000 Goku-33,100,000 (max)-100,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-603,000,000 (after battle) Gohan-15,000,000 Goten-2,7000,000 Trunks-2,870,000 World Tournament Videl-42 Krillin-320,000 Goten-2,800,000 Trunks-3,100,000 Gohan-15,200,000 Vegeta-30,000,000 Ox king-19 Piccolo-73,000,000 Goku-33,600,000 Participants (around)-4-14 Spopovich (before Majin power up)-13 (after Majin power up)-140 Yamu (majin)-60 Gohan (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-396,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-1,190,000,000 Gohan (after having energy absorbed)-2,000,000 Babidi's space ship Dabura-120,000,000 Babidi's grunts (approximately)-10,000 Pui Pui-6,000,000 (under 10g)-5,430,000 Vegeta (slightly powered up)-37,000,000 (under 10g)-36,600,000 Yakon-28,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-302,400,000 Dabura (Powered up)-333,000,000 Gohan-16,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-290,000,000 Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2)-2,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2)-1,850,000,000 Majin Buu's resurrection Supreme Kai-100,000 Gohan-16,200,000 (Super Saiyan 2) 880,000,000 Majin Buu-3,600,000,000 Gohan (Almost dead)-42 Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/exhausted)-1,500,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2/exhausted)-1,410,000,000 (Knocked out)-69 Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Senzu Bean)-2,300,000,000 Goten (Super Saiyan)-25,650,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan)-29,000,000 Majin Vegeta (explosion)-4,000,000,000 Piccolo-73,500,000 Fusion Saga Goku-35,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-630,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-1,900,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3)-5,700,000,000 Majin Buu-3,610,000,000 Goten-3,000,000 Trunks-3,300,000 Fatenks-19,000,000 (can't transform) Skinnytenks-1 :D HE'S UGLY :D Gotenks-63,000,000 Z Sword saga Supreme Ki-100,000 Kibito-300,000 Gohan-19,000,000 (Wielding the Z Sword)-15,000,000 Goku-35,300,000 Old Kai-2 Fat Buu-3,620,000,000 Mr Satan-15 Thug-7 Older other thug-5 Mr Buu-2,000,000,000 (Though he didn't use his full power because he had no evil emotions) Evil Buu-1,620,000,000 Super Buu-6,660,000,000 Hyperbolic Time Chamber Training Goten (After training)-4,000,000 Trunks (After training)-4,400,000 Piccolo-74,000,000 Gotenks-84,000,000 Super Buu-6,700,000,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan)-760,000,000 Super Buu (Raging)-7,000,000,000 Krillin-330,000 (Max) 1,000,000 Yamcha-224,000 (Max)-675,000 Android 18-40,000,000 Gotenks-85,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3 and angry)-7,400,000,000 Super Buu Fusion Saga Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3/exhausted)-6,800,000,000 (Back to base form)-65,000,000 Super Buu (Slightly exhausted)-6,000,000,000 (I know I'm not god but I think it's stupid that Buu has INFINITE power, he can regenerate and he has WAY more Ki then normal, but it's not infinite). Goten-4,100,000 Trunks-4,560,000 Piccolo-74,100,000 Gohan-20,000,000 (Max)-60,000,000 (Max/Ultimate Form)-12,000,000,000 Super Buu (Rested a bit)-6,300,000,000 (Powered up)-6,800,000 (Injured)-5,800,000,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3)-6,800,000,000 Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo absorbed)-13,000,000,000 Ultimate Gohan (Max/Injured)-8,000,000,000 Mr Satan-16 Dende-8 Tien-860,000 (Max) 2,600,000 (Injured)-50 Goku-35,500,000 (Super Saiyan 3)-5,800,000,000 Ultimate Gohan (Max/Revived)-12,300,000,000 Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo absorbed)-6,800,000,000 (barely ANY power was added to regular Super Buu, but still some power). Super Buu (Gohan absorbed)-19,100,000,000 Vegeta-32,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-1,750,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2)-1,900,000,000 VEGITO!-6,750,000,000 (Max)-20,300,000,000 (The formula is (Goku+Vegeta's power) x100) (Super Saiyan)-61,000,000,000 Candito-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Super Buu (After "absorbing" Vegito)-17,000,000,000 Goku-35,600,000 (Super Saiyan)-640,100,000 Vegeta-32,100,000 (Super Saiyan)-580,000,000 Super Buu (After losing Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo. It's the same as the one inside himself)-6,700,000,000 Kid Buu-5,200,000,000 Final Battle against Buu Old Kai-2 Mr Satan-16 Supreme Kai-101,000 Goku-35,700,000 Vegeta-32,200,000 Kid Buu-4,700,000,000 Mr Buu-2,100,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3)-5,800,000,000 (Powering up)-6,500,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2)-1,740,000,000 (Beat up)-1,200,000,000 (Revived)-1,800,000,000 Goku (Lost Power and in base form)-24,000,000 Spirit Bomb-37,000,000,000 Kid Buu-4,500,000,000 Goku (Power revived)-36,000,000 (This is just a little theory spot) Gogeta-700,000,000 (Max)-2,100,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-6,300,000,000 (Full Powered SSJ)-12,600,000,000 (SSJ2)-37,800,000,000 (SSJ3)-113,400,000,000 10 year time gap I'm going at this particular section (10 year time gap) as if I didn't know about Battle of Gods or anything Goku-153,000,000 Vegeta-146,000,000 Gohan-36,000,000 Goten-22,000,000 Trunks-24,000,000 Krillin-360,000 Tien-1,600,000 Yamcha-300,000 Mr Buu-1,900,000 Uub-120,000,000 Goku (Powered up)-200,000,000 Battle of Gods There are so many different variations of Dragon ball Z battle of gods, and it would be a major pain to have to do say Akiras version; My version of Battle of Gods; the variation of Battle of Gods that leads to GT and then GT, I'm just going to do my version of Battle of Gods. My version of what happens in Dragon Ball is a little different from Akira's, sharing the basic plot but only having some minor differences. Old Kai-2 Supreme Kai-105,000 King Kai-600 Goku-65,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-1,170,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-3,510,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3)-10,520,000,000 Whis-2,300,000,000,000 Beerus (resting power)-325,000,000,000 (Theoretical 100%)-650,000,000,000 Vegeta-59,000,000 Yamcha-260,000 (Max)-780,000 Krillin-380,000,000 (Max)1,140,000 Tien-1,100,000 (Max)-3,300,000 Mr Satan-16 Videl-53 Mr Buu-1,600,000,000 Piccolo-96,000,000 (Max)-288,000,000 Gohan-26,000,000 (Ultimate Gohan/Max)-15,600,000,000 Goten-7,000,000 Trunks-7,400,000 Gotenks-144,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-432,000,000 Vegeta (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-1,050,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-3,132,000,000 (after "MY BULMA" got hit in Super Saiyan 3)-15,660,000,000 Goku-68,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan)-234,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan)-535,000,000 Goten (Super Saiyan)-63,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan)-66,600,000 Goku (Super Saiyan)-612,000,000 (With every ones power in Super Saiyan 3)-27,300,000,000 Goku (God Mode)-68,000,000,000 (80%)-163,200,000,000 (Max)-204,000,000,000 Beerus (70%)-455,000,000,000 Goku (Lost some of his God Mode power/Max)-102,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-306,000,000,000 (Base/worn)-14,000,000. Beerus (Exhausted)-330,000,000,000 Ressurection 'F' Sorbet-760 Togoma-27,000 Pilaf-3 Shu-6 Mai-4 Frieza (Third restrict form)-510,000 (Powered up)-580,000 Four months later Goku (God energy infused)-45,000,000,000 Vegeta (God energy infused)-42,000,000,000 Whis-2,310,000,000,000 Beerus (Resting power)-330,000,000,000 (100%)-660,000,000,000 Jacco-10,000 Krillin-410,000 (Max)-1,230,000 Tien-1,300,000 (Max)-3,900,000 Piccolo-110,000,000 (Max)-330,000,000 Gohan-28,000,000 (Max)-84,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-504,000,000 Master Roshi-320 (Buffed)-12,000 (don't question). Frieza's soldiers-400-7,000 Shisami-190,000,000 (In Dragon Ball Super)-25,000,000 Togama (Well, he's in Super but this is AFTER the time gap)-1,800,000,000 (Ginyu controlled)-50,000,000 Frieza (Third restrict form)-5,300,000,000 (2nd restrict form)-12,000,000,000 (first restrict form)-25,000,000,000 (Final Form 100%)-100,000,000,000 Goku (God energy infused)-45,500,000,000 (Max)-136,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan God)-410,000,000,000 Frieza (Gold form)-600,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan God/Injured)-380,000,000,000 Frieza (Gold form just after the speech)-440,000,000,000 (After taking the Kamehameha)-220,000,000,000 Goku (God energy infused/shot by weird laser that DEFIES PHYSICS)-12,000,000,000 (After Senzu bean)-46,200,000,000 Vegeta (God energy infused)-43,000,000,000 (Max)-129,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan God)-385,000,000,000 Frieza (Injured 100%)-70,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan God)-420,000,000,000 (Just a little fun thing). If Goku's base power was 90,000,000, and his god infused power was about 45,000,000,000, and Vegeta's base was 84,000,000 with his god infused power being 42,000,000,000, then....that's a lot of power, right? Right, but what about fusion? Is fusion stronger than the god power? Lets find out. My formula for fusion (dance) is both of the user's powers added together and then x10. 84,000,000 + 90,000,000 x 10 = 1,740,000,000. That's his raw base form, strong than Cell (impressive right?). Gogeta's maximum without SSJ is 5,220,000,000. Full power is Maximum x 3 x 2 (or just x 6), so it would be about 31,320,000,000, very close to Goku in his god infused form. Gogeta at SSJ2 has a power of 94,000,000,000 which is above Goku in his god infused state, and even strong than Goku in God Mode. Finally, Gogeta in SSJ3 has a power level of 282,000,000,000. That, is huge. Now, Goku in his God mode is 1000x stronger than his base form, which at this point is about 90,000,000,000. At his maximum (x1000 and x3), God mode Goku would be at 270,000,000,000, which is VERY close to SSJ3 Gogeta. Of course, this is all just head cannon (accurate head cannon if I may say so myself), so it might not be true. Goku at his "God infused" state is half as strong as God Mode Goku, which is about 45,000,000,000. at HIS maximum, Goku is about 135,000,000. In Goku's Super Saiyan Blue state, he's 3 times stronger than his maximum, which is 405,000,000,000, which is almost twice as strong as SSJ3 Gogeta. Compared to Beerus though, clocking in with a maximum (potential maximum) of about 670,000,000,000, they have a way to go. Dragon Ball Super - Champa Arc Goku (God energy infused)-47,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-423,000,000,000 Vegeta (God energy infused)-44,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-396,000,000,000 Beerus (50%)-335,000,000,000 Champa (50%)-280,000,000,000 Whis-2,320,000,000,000 Vados-2,400,000,000,000 Gohan-33,000,000 (Max)-100,000,000 (Because he trained for a short time, his body was climbing to it's "peak" quicker than if it was already at his previous "peak" and getting higher). Piccolo-123,000,000 After Time Training (Now, this may be confusing but for the sake of power scaling, lets just say that Goku and Vegeta aren't in their god modes). Goku-182,000,000 Vegeta-176,000,000 (Beerus, Whis, Champa and Vados have the same powers as before). Piccolo-125,000,000 Mr Buu-1,620,000,000 Monaka (Restrained)-320,000,000 (Welp, never mind about this power level. It's wrong. So please accept an apology and his real power level)-3 Supreme Kai-110,000 Kibito Kai-320,000 Botama-22,000,000 Frost (Third restrict form)-80,000,000 (First restrict form)-400,000,000 (True form 100%)-1,550,000,000 Goku (Max)-546,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-3,250,000,000 (Injured/Base)-100,000,000 Frost (75%/Exhausted)-880,000,000 Piccolo (Max)-380,000,000 Vegeta-176,000,000 (Max)-530,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-1,580,000,000 Frost (100%/Exhausted)-1,100,000,000 (After being beaten by Vegeta/50%)-460,000,000 Hit-1 Description: "The weakest fighter. Can only skip 0.1 seconds in the future" Magetta-900,000,000 (Powered up)-1,500,000,000 (Like Botama, this guy's power is VERY hard to pinpoint, so I just did it based off of strength with a bit of extra defense, though this guy's defense is extremely high compared to his power). Vegeta (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-3,150,000,000 (With heat stroke)-2,300,000,000 (Angry/Exhausted)-3,700,000,000 Cabba-150,000,000 (Max)-450,000,000 (Super Saiyan/Angry)-2,900,000,000 (Super Saiyan/Calm))-1,400,000,000 Vegeta (Exhausted)-155,000,000 (Max)-465,000,000 (Full Powered Super Saiyan)-2,700,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue/exhausted)-670,000,000,000 (After re-transforming into Super Saiyan Blue)-67,000,000,000 Hit-520,000,000,000 Goku-183,000,000 (Max)-550,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-823,000,000,000 Hit-522,000,000,000 (Improved after being beaten up by Goku)-900,000,000,000^ Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Exhausted)-400,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue/Exhausted/Imperfect Kioken x10(5) combo)-2,000,000,000,000 Monaka-3.027 Champa (Angry/100%)-590,000,000,000 Zeno-∞ Omni-King's attendants- ?!x,!!o,x?x,!xo (And no, that isn't a proper number :D) Evil slime filler Goten-7,400,000 Trunks-7,800,000 Potage-12 Gryll's henchmen-10,000 Gryll-22,000 (The super human water copies have the same power level) Vegeta-182,000,000 Jacco-10,100 Copy Vegeta-185,000,000 (God infused power)-92,500,000,000 (Max)-278,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-835,000,000,000 (I'm saying this because of the power of Gryll's henchmen, and countless other invaders powers added onto his). Gotenks-152,000,000 (Max)-456,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3)-10,300,000,000 Goku-186,000,000 (God power infused/max)-279,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-838,000,000,000 Future Trunks Arc Future Trunks (Exhausted)-130,000,000 (That's a big leap from 10,000,000). Future Bulma-4 Future Mai-9 Goku Black-8,000,000,000 Future Trunks (Max/Exhausted)-390,000,000 (Full Power Super Saiyan/mad/Exhausted)-2,350,000,000 Goku-187,000,000 Vegeta-184,000,000 Beerus (resting power)-336,000,000,000 Whis-2,330,000,000,000 Future Trunks-152,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-8,200,000,000 (Manga)-25,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2)-10,100,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3)-30,300,000,000 Goku Black-8,200,000,000 (Powered up)-12,000,000,000 Zamasu-7,000,000,000 Babari Babarians-1,600 Future Trunks-153,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-1,380,000,000 (Ascended)-2,800,000,000 Vegeta-184,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-830,000,000,000 Great Priest-23,000,000,000,000 Going into the future Goku-187,500,000 Vegeta-185,500,000 Future Trunks-153,000,000,000 Goku Black-8,500,000,000 (Max)-25,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose)-1,275,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue)-835,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan Blue)-845,000,000,000 Future Zamasu-10,000,000,000 (Like, ok, he was kinda getting pushed back by SSJ2 Trunks, but he could fend off Super Saiyan Blue Goku. You heard it live here folks, DBS episode 57's power scaling is NON existent). ~After going into the past~ Future Trunks-157,000,000 Trunks-8,300,000 (Super Saiyan)-75,000,000 Gowasu-8,000,000 Zamasu-7,100,000,000 Supreme Kai-120,000,000 Beerus (Resting power)-336,000,000,000 ~Back to the futuuuuuuure~ Vegeta-189,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-850,000,000,000 Goku-191,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-860,000,000,000 (Angry)-1,720,000,000,000 Future Zamasu-10,000,000,000 Goku Black-8,700,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose)-1,300,000,000,000 Future Trunks-160,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)-8,640,000,000 (God energy absorbed/angry)-1,700,000,000,000 ~Back to the past AGAIN OMG STOP BEING BEATEN YOU GUYS~ Goku-194,000,000 Vegeta-192,000,000 ~Again back to the future for what I hope is the last time cause I'm typing this in the UTMOST frustration~ Future Yajirobi-620 Future Trunks-166,000,000 (God energy absorbed)-900,000,000,000 Future Mai-10 Goku Black-8,800,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose)-1,320,000,000,000 Future Zamasu-10,000,000,000 Gowasu-8,000,000 Supreme Kai-120,000,000 Goku-195,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-875,000,000,000 Vegeta-195,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-875,000,000,000 (Full powered)-1,750,000,000,000 Zamasu Black-1,900,000,000,000 Future Trunks (God energy absorbed)-920,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Full power)-1,750,000,000,000 (Kioken x10/Exhausted)-16,000,000,000,000 Zamasu Black (Powered up)-95,000,000,000,000 (After being hit by his own blast)-90,000,000,000,000 Vegito-40,000,000,000 (Max)-120,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue)-180,000,000,000,000 Zamasu Black (After becoming bulk)-75,000,000,000,000 Goku and Vegeta (Injured)-About 60,000,000 Future Trunks (God energy absorbed)-930,000,000,000 (After absorbing energy)-9,300,000,000,000 Zeno-∞ Category:Page added by Matrixkid Category:Power Levels Category:Page created by Matrixkid Category:Needs Work Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Power Levels